Fantômes de ce qui vraiment comptait
by Yunaeris
Summary: [December crackship] Ventus/Hayner. L'un trouve des amis, qu'il sait non réels, mais cela fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a plus eu de contact amical. L'autre trouve un garçon, sosie parfait d'un ami cher disparu pour toujours.


**Bon c'est nul. Je suis vraiment pas satisfaite mais... tant pis.**

 **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du « December crackship », sur le pairing Ventus/Hayner. Je précise qu'il s'agit ici du Hayner de la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle.**

* * *

 **Fantômes de ce qui vraiment comptait**

Quand Ventus se réveilla, il fut accueilli par un silence de mort.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt quand une lumière d'une blancheur éblouissante transperça son regard. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main lourde qui retomba rapidement sur ses genoux, toute force utilisée par ce maigre geste, puis entrouvrit à nouveau, prudemment, les paupières.

Où était-il... ?

Il reconnaissait vaguement cet endroit sans pourtant le reconnaître réellement. Ces hauts murs blancs immaculés, ce sol lisse et brillant, cette atmosphère sereine et endormie ne lui étaient pas sans familiarité, mais il ne pouvait affirmer y avoir déjà mis les pieds.

Ventus bâilla et s'étira, constatant avec surprise l'engourdissement de ses muscles lourds de sommeil. C'était comme s'il avait dormi pendant cinq siècles... D'ailleurs, quel jour était-il ?

« Oh non ! »

Ces mots, arrachés difficilement d'une voix chevrotante à sa gorge sèche, résonnèrent solitairement entre les hauts murs de la grande salle blanche où il s'était réveillé, alors que les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu avec sa vivacité. Sans perdre un instant, Ventus sauta au pied du large siège qui avait hébergé sa forme endormie.

« Terra ! Aqua ! »

A peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché le sol qu'il s'écroula à terre, ses jambes vacillantes n'ayant pas encore la force de le retenir. Il laissa échapper un soupir de dépit, mais l'inquiétude l'emporta sur l'agacement envers l'incompréhension de sa condition.

« Terra ! Aqua ! Vous êtes là ?! »

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Le jeune garçon regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il s'était réveillé seul dans cet endroit inconnu et n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis que... depuis que... ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à son combat contre Vanitas... Combat qu'il avait gagné, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, où étaient ses amis ?

Ventus s'aida d'une main tremblante pour se hisser lentement sur ses pieds, prenant appui sur l'étrange siège semblable à un trône qui l'avait accueilli. Il devait retrouver ses amis. Ils étaient peut-être en danger ! Qui savait ce que Xehanort pouvait bien manigancer maintenant...

Contraint de demeurer sur place pendant plusieurs minutes pour laisser ses membres se réveiller et reprendre leurs forces, le jeune garçon finit par s'apaiser. Finalement, s'il avait reposé en cet endroit étrange à l'abri des forces des Ténèbres, c'était qu'il avait été conduit en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, ses amis devaient être sains et saufs. Et peut-être même étaient-ils tout près, attendant son réveil. Mais tout de même, quel endroit étrange pour venir se reposer ! Ventus parcourut de nouveau la grande salle blanche et silencieuse du regard, un peu perturbé par son étrange air de familiarité et l'impression sinistre qui flottait en arrière-plan. Plus vite il les aurait retrouvés, et mieux ce serait.

Il leva la main et sourit avec soulagement quand sa Keyblade familière, pas la puissance terrorisante et glaçante de la X-Blade, se matérialisa entre ses doigts en une gerbe d'étincelles lumineuses. C'était bon de retrouver quelque chose d'habituel après tout ce chaos qui avait bousculé leur vie. Le contact rassurant de l'arme contre sa peau, il se dirigea finalement d'un pas chancelant vers l'unique porte, au fond de la pièce.

* * *

« … et je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas oublié notre dossier, on n'aurait pas eu un zéro !

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'était pas ma faute ! se défendit Pence en levant les bras en l'air. C'était Seifer qui l'avait !

-Quelle idée de faire confiance à ce crétin aussi ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, hein ?

-Bah... On peut aller tout raconter à la prof ?

-Et tu crois qu'elle nous croira comme ça ?! Elle était déjà furieuse tout à l'heure, alors... »

Ne prêtant plus attention à la querelle de ses deux amis, Hayner mordit dans le beignet qu'il venait d'acheter au petit stand à trois pas du lycée. Olette était plongée dans une rage folle depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les cours un quart d'heure plus tôt et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. C'était compréhensible : elle qui travaillait si dur et n'avait jamais eu de sa vie la moindre note en dessous de la moyenne venait de se prendre un zéro de la part de leur prof d'histoire lassée de l'insubordination de ses élèves. Elle avait eu beau affirmer que Seifer, qui n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se montrer en cours aujourd'hui, était en possession du dossier que leur groupe aurait dû rendre ce jour-ci dernier délai, la professeur n'avait rien voulu entendre. Hayner avait rarement vu Olette aussi furieuse il soupçonnait même qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à étrangler Seifer si elle venait à le croiser.

Mais bon, cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient assis sur ce banc au bord de la place du centre-ville, et Olette et Pence, qui avaient à peine touché à leur beignet, n'avaient cessé de se disputer, et il s'en était vite lassé, préférant observer la place parcourue par des bandes d'étudiants et des employés quittant leur travail, faisant la queue devant les petites boutiques qui s'agglutinaient autour de la place, ou sur le quai du petit tram qui faisait le tour de la ville.

Une scène en particulier avait attiré son regard amusé : de l'autre côté de la place, un garçon blond était plongé depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans une discussion avec la marchande de crêpes, et son langage corporel démontrait son embarras et son incertitude. Hayner ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant c'était sans doute un nouveau venu qui tentait de trouver son chemin et qui avait été cherché des renseignements auprès de la marchande, trompé par son air avenant. Tout le monde ici savait que la vendeuse de crêpes adorait se payer la tête des passants et surtout des étrangers perdus. Pour comble de malchance, le gamin avait vacillé alors qu'il était un peu trop près du comptoir de la vendeuse, envoyant se briser au sol deux pots de confiture qui avait éclaboussé les pavés. Il était maintenant occupé à se confondre en excuses, complètement mortifié, sous les taquineries joviales de la marchande qui riait aux éclats, attirant l'attention des promeneurs.

Hayner suivait la scène d'un regard moqueur en avalant le dernier morceau de son beignet. Une once de pitié le prit cependant à la vue de ce pauvre garçon qui ne donnait pas l'air de pouvoir se tirer d'affaire tout seul, et il s'essuya ses mains poisseuses de sucre avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la devanture de la boutique de crêpes, les mains dans les poches.

« Hé. »

La marchande de crêpes, qui observait d'un air moqueur, les mains sur les hanches, l'autre garçon qui se hâtait de ramasser à la main les bouts de verre éparpillés dans une flaque de confiture, releva les yeux et haussa les sourcils en apercevant Hayner.

« Mmh ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Je peux aider ? » demanda Hayner d'un ton insouciant sans se laisser rebuter.

La marchande leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas la peine. C'est à ce gosse de réparer les dégâts qu'il a causés. Tu veux acheter une crêpe ? Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, dégage ! »

Alors qu'Hayner allait répliquer vertement, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, l'autre garçon se releva. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Hayner pouvait tout de même apercevoir une partie de son profil et constater qu'il avait les joues rouge d'embarras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il à la marchande qui ne parut pas s'attendrir, bien qu'Hayner aurait parié qu'il s'était déjà excusé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Je... J'ai enlevé les morceaux de verre. »

En effet, il tenait précautionneusement dans ses mains une poignée de débris de verre qu'il laissa rapidement tomber dans la poubelle destinée aux clients. Hayner voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses mots furent oubliés à peine furent-ils pensés.

Cette voix... elle lui était familière.

« Ouais et alors ? Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça ?! Tu me dois deux pots de confiture à la framboise, gamin ! » répliqua la marchande qui semblait prendre plaisir à malmener le pauvre garçon et ne paraissait pas vraiment peinée par la perte desdits pots.

Hayner soupira bruyamment, agacé autant par le caractère de la vendeuse que par l'attitude de l'autre garçon, qui n'essayait même pas de se défendre.

« Lâche-le un peu, tu veux, souffla-t-il. Hé, dit-il à l'intention du garçon, ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Si t'as besoin d'aide, t'as mal choisi la personne à qui t'adresser. »

Le garçon se retourna vers lui avec un regard coupable.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il. Je ne connais pas cette ville et je cherche... »

Le reste de ses mots n'atteignit pas les oreilles d'Hayner.

Un visage portant encore les traits de son enfance, de grands yeux bleus où se mêlaient à présent dépit et gêne, sous des mèches ébouriffées d'un blond doré...

« Roxas ?! »

Quand la marchande et le garçon blond cessèrent de parler pour le regarder avec de grands yeux, Hayner comprit qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir il ne pouvait que dévisager le garçon, les yeux écarquillés, à court de mot.

Le garçon hésita.

« Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Je...

-Tu... tu es... Roxas ? » répéta finalement Hayner, rassemblant ses pensées au prix d'un difficile effort.

Le garçon fit un sourire d'excuse et le cœur d'Hayner sembla se replier sur lui-même, sombrant dans le désappointement. Bah, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'y était vraiment attendu... Mais pourtant, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il l'aurait juré, même si ça faisait désormais plus d'un an que Roxas avait disparu...

« Je suis désolé, mais je m'appelle Ventus ! Je ne connais pas de Roxas », rit le garçon, Ventus, avec un petit sourire contrit.

Hayner força un sourire qu'il voulait détendu, en vain.

« Ok ok pardon, j'ai confondu, dit-il avec un geste faussement nonchalant. Ben, Ventus, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Hayner. Tu as dit que tu cherchais quelque chose ?

-Hé, si vous avez pas l'intention d'acheter une crêpe, est-ce que vous pourriez pas déguerpir de devant ma boutique ? intervint soudain la marchande, à bout de patience. Vous gênez !

-On gêne qui ? T'as pas de client de toute façon ! rétorqua Hayner avec un rictus moqueur, qui s'élargit quand il vit Ventus se retenir de sourire.

-Foutez le camp, bande de sales mioches ! »

Jugeant préférable de ne pas l'importuner davantage, Hayner obéit, le plus lentement possible. Dès qu'ils furent à une distance respectable de la boutique, il se retourna vers Ventus qui l'avait suivi en regardant autour de lui d'un air curieux.

« T'es pas d'ici, hein ? Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

-Je cherche la gare ! Un habitant m'a dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour quitter cette ville, mais je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation et je crois que je me suis perdu... »

Hayner lui jeta un regard intrigué et le dévisagea de haut en bas, notant ses vêtements étranges qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à ceux que portaient habituellement les gens de cette ville. Était-ce une pièce d'armure sur son épaule... ? Non, ce ne devait être qu'une décoration, mais quel étrange goût en matière d'ornement...

« Comment t'es arrivé là si t'es pas venu en train alors ? »

Ventus grimaça et Hayner eut la sensation qu'il lui avait posé une question à laquelle l'autre n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre.

« Euh, je... Je suis venu par la forêt », dit-il sans regarder Hayner.

Hayner haussa les sourcils, ne le croyant pas une seconde, mais choisit de ne pas insister. Il était clair que ça ne le regardait pas, et même si ça attisait sa curiosité, déjà éveillée par sa ressemblance avec _lui_ , ça ne l'intéressait pas assez pour qu'il se donne la peine de fouiller plus loin.

« La gare est par là, dit-il en pointant du doigt derrière son épaule. Tu vois cette rue en pente ? Facile, tu la suis tout droit et tu arriveras à la gare. »

Le visage de Ventus s'illumina et Hayner sentit son cœur faire un bond bizarre dans sa poitrine.

« Merci beaucoup ! s'écria-t-il, avant de s'élancer dans la direction indiquée. Au revoir ! »

Hayner le suivit du regard. Ventus ne semblait pas en très bonne santé malgré son enthousiasme : il trottait d'une démarche peu assurée, et il avait remarqué auparavant qu'il avait l'air un peu trop pâle. Un sentiment étrange lui serra la gorge alors qu'il l'observait s'éloigner dans la foule.

« Hé ! »

Ventus s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui. Hayner comprit alors qu'il avait de nouveau parlé tout haut, comme si ses mots s'étaient échappés de leur propre chef. Du coin de l'œil, il constata également que Pence et Olette le dévisageaient avec curiosité depuis leur banc.

Hayner se frotta le front tout en allant rejoindre Ventus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

« T'as l'air un peu... pas en très bonne forme, marmonna-t-il sans le regarder. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ventus sourit tristement.

« J'ai un peu faim, avoua-t-il, mais je n'ai pas d'argent et je dois absolument retrouver mes amis.

-Ah. »

Hayner le dévisagea, se sentant bête. Était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire ?

« Hé euh, est-ce que tu veux venir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il finalement, se sentant particulièrement gauche.

* * *

« Woa, Hayner, tu nous avais pas dit que tu t'étais trouvé un petit ami...

-Pence, tu la fermes ? Je viens de dire que je viens de le croiser à l'instant.

-Donc, tu _viens de le croiser à l'instant_ , et tu l'invites à manger une glace en haut de l'horloge ?

-Et comme par hasard, renchérit Olette qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, il ressemble beaucoup à une _certaine personne_ , hmm ?

-Olette, laisse-moi tranquille ! » protesta Hayner en agitant sa glace d'un geste menaçant dans sa direction, ce qui la fit pouffer.

Heureusement, Ventus ne faisait pas attention à leurs messes basses, bien qu'il soit assis juste à côté d'eux. Dégustant silencieusement sa glace à l'eau de mer, il était plongé dans la contemplation du paysage, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quand il avait quitté la salle où il s'était réveillé, il s'était retrouvé dans un dédale de couloirs tous identiques les uns aux autres, baignant dans une blancheur endormante. Il y avait erré pendant au moins une heure, se sentant de plus en plus inquiet et agité au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sans rencontrer le moindre signe de vie, et encore moins le moindre signe de ses amis.

Il avait tenté d'ouvrir un passage entre les mondes, en vain. Était-ce parce que les voies entre les mondes étaient closes ou était-ce à cause de l'essence de ce monde blanc où il avait échoué ? Il n'en savait rien. Par la suite, il avait finalement découvert un passage, simple couloir entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, qu'il avait fini par emprunter, et il était apparu dans le sous-sol de cet étrange manoir, perdu dans la forêt près d'une cité reposant sous le crépuscule d'un monde qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ventus était loin d'avoir achevé sa formation de maître de la Keyblade, mais il n'était pas non plus un débutant, et il avait vite compris que ce monde n'en était pas vraiment un : c'était un monde artificiel qui ne possédait pas vraiment de cœur, et dont les habitants n'étaient même pas conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. Il ignorait le but de ce monde, qui s'était réveillé dès son arrivée comme pour l'accueillir. Dès qu'il partirait, il sombrerait à nouveau dans l'oubli et le sommeil.

En regardant ses nouveaux amis se chamailler amicalement à côté de lui, eux qui l'avaient si gentiment invité à partager une glace avec eux, le jeune garçon sentit la tristesse monter en lui à la pensée que bientôt ils ne seraient plus, bien qu'il ne puisse rien y faire...

« Hé, Ventus, ça va ? »

La jeune fille, Olette, se penchait vers lui par-dessus les épaules d'Hayner, et le regardait avec curiosité. Il dissipa ses pensées et lui renvoya un sourire rassurant :

« Bien sûr ! Je suis juste un peu...

-Oh, tu penses à tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Olette avec une grimace d'excuse. C'est vrai qu'on t'a retenu alors que tu devais les rejoindre...

-Non non, ce n'est pas grave ! » répliqua rapidement Ventus, et il était sincère. Il était toujours ravi de se faire de nouveaux amis et il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter et sympathiser aussi rapidement après son réveil, bien que ces nouveaux amis ne soient pas vraiment réels, d'une certaine façon. Il se sentait bien à présent, bien mieux qu'au moment de son réveil. « Je suis content d'être ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous m'invitiez, alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas, c'est tout... »

Olette sourit d'un air malicieux et envoya un coup de coude à Hayner, qui était bien silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Moi je crois savoir pourquoi Hayner t'a abordé, dit-elle en pouffant. C'est parce que tu ressembles beaucoup à une certaine personne qu'Hayner aimait bien, hein, n'est-ce pas Hayner ? »

Cela fit réagir ce dernier qui se retourna vers elle. Ventus aurait juré voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Olette, arrête, je t'ai dit que c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-C'était un certain Roxas, un de nos amis, continua Olette sans lui prêter attention. Et Hayner avait un gros faible pour lui...

-Olette, tais-toi !

-Quand il est parti, Hayner a été malheureux pendant des jours ! Il en a même oublié de chercher des ennuis à la bande de Seifer !

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, Pence ! »

Sourire aux lèvres, Ventus regarda le trio replonger dans leurs chamailleries, qui lui rappelaient de nombreuses journées passées avec Aqua et Terra. Il termina sa glace, savourant sa saveur à la fois salée et sucrée. Un parfum de larmes et de rire, se dit-il en riant de l'absurdité de sa pensée.

Il songea qu'il pourrait partager cette recette avec Aqua et Terra, quand il les retrouverait.

« H-Hé... Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? »

Ventus sursauta et releva la tête. Il s'était tant laissé absorber par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les autres avaient terminé leur glace. Pence et Olette s'étaient éloignés, disparaissant par l'ouverture conduisant aux escaliers, et Hayner se tenait à côté de lui, se passant la main dans les cheveux, comme embarrassé. Ventus ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre garçon lui tendait quelque chose.

Intrigué, Ventus le prit entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait du bâtonnet de la glace d'Hayner, mais à la différence du sien, le mot « gagnant » en ornait le bois.

« Si tu trouves plusieurs bâtons gagnants, tu peux gagner des prix, indiqua Hayner d'une voix tendue qui indiquait une certaine gêne. Je me suis dit que... peut-être que si tu revenais ici, tu pourrais compléter ta collection... »

Ventus referma ses doigts sur le petit morceau de bois et leva vers lui un sourire sincère et éblouissant.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Hayner parut à court de mot pendant quelques secondes puis détourna la tête en rougissant violemment, ce qui le fit rire.

« Ventus, tu euh... tu vas partir maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il sans tenter de cacher sa déception.

Ventus le regarda avec sympathie.

« Oui... Je dois retrouver mes amis. Mais quand je les aurais retrouvés, je reviendrai, promis ! »

Le regard d'Hayner revint aussitôt vers lui, accompagné d'un léger sourire d'espoir.

« Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Ils n'ont pas pu goûter à ces glaces après tout ! »

Hayner rit, et il eut l'air soudain plus détendu.

« C'est vrai... Bon, alors c'est promis. Et t'as intérêt à respecter ta promesse ! »

Le rire mourut soudainement sur ses lèvres et il tourna un regard dénué de joie vers le crépuscule, ce qui laissa penser à Ventus que sa bonne humeur avait sans doute été forcée.

« Roxas, lui, a disparu et n'est jamais revenu, dit-il soudainement, après quelques secondes de silence. C'était la fin des vacances de l'année dernière. Il les avait passées avec nous, mais... le jour de la rentrée, il n'est pas venu. Et on ne l'a plus revu après ça. Il paraît qu'il a déménagé ailleurs, mais il ne nous a jamais donné de nouvelles. »

Il secoua soudain la tête et se tourna vers Ventus, qui avait ouvert la bouche sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire.

« Désolé de t'embêter avec ça, Ventus. Surtout, ne pense pas qu'on te prend juste pour un remplacement pour Roxas, hein, c'est pas du tout l'effet qu'on voulait donner ! Enfin bon, il se fait tard, tu dois vouloir euh... Je vais te montrer où on achète les billets ! »

Il se détournait déjà, sans attendre sa réponse, quand Ventus le rappela.

« Hé, Hayner.

-Mmh ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Ven, tu sais. »

Hayner jeta un regard derrière son épaule et ses joues se couvrirent à nouveau de rouge quand il constata que Ventus lui souriait d'un air avenant, démontrant une légèreté d'âme et d'humeur qui le différenciait tant de Roxas, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Mm... Oui ! Euh, bien sûr et euh... Bon, tu viens ? »

Le rire de Ventus le suivit alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les escaliers, rougissant de sa gaucherie et maudissant sa timidité soudaine et inexplicable.

 **Hé oui, ça se termine comme ça, parce que voilà.**


End file.
